Home For Holidays
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: Annie and the rest of the gang are celebrating on Christmas day, and Mitchell bring someone special home for the holidays


Note From The Author-- So I completely spaced doing this for my favorite holiday ever (Halloween) so I'm doing it for Christmas instead. I'll be writing a short Christmas/Holiday related one-shot for each and every category I usually write in. Number Four is Being Human

Disclaimer—I don't own the characters of Being Human, nor do I own the song from which the title comes

"George," Annie called as she popped her head around the kitchen door. Do you have any idea where Mitchell is?"

He looked up briefly from his position on the couch and shook his head. "He just said he was going out for a bit and he back in time for dinner."

Frowning she looked over at the clock and called out again. "Nina'll be here any minute; if he misses Christmas dinner I swear…"

George sighed as he realized that she wasn't going to quit worrying. Figuring it was better to go and talk to her than to yell across the house, he got up and went to sit at the kitchen table. He reached for a roll and was stopped as Annie smacked his hand. "Why are you doing all the cooking again when you can't eat any of it?" he asked.

She shot him an exasperated look. "Because I like to feel like I'm participating. Anyway I'm not doing it all, Nina's bringing dressing."

"Oh yeah, huge contribution." He just about choked as he was smacked upside the head. "Nina love, didn't hear you come in."

"Clearly George." With a forgiving smile she bent to kiss the spot she'd smacked. "I'll have you know my dressing is excellent, and Annie wouldn't let me bring anything else." She set her dish down on the counter and took a look around. "Everything looks fabulous, Annie but where's Mitchell?"

George and Nina both noticed that she was biting worriedly at her lip. "We don't know. He just told George he was going out but that was hours ago. I hope nothing's happened…"

"Annie, he's a vampire. What could possibly have happened to him?"

Nina shot her boyfriend a warning look before patting the ghost's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be here any minute."

She turned back to her gravy, stirring with absolute concentration. "You're right, of course. But I'll kick his ass if he misses this."

It wasn't a moment later that they all heard a familiar Irish accented voice from the front door. "Hey where is everyone?"

Annie muttered thanks under her breath and went out to meet him with her hands on her hips. "And where, pray tell, did you disappear too?"

Mitchell shot her a grin as he stood there with his hands behind his back. "Doesn't matter. What does matter is that I brought someone home for dinner."

"Mitchell do you have any idea how much work I've done on this dinner? I haven't got enough food!" she cried.

Still smiling he shook his head. "I don't think he'll eat much." From behind his back he produced the most adorable little puppy Annie had ever seen, all black grey with one little patch of white around his left eye.

"Oh my God he's so adorable." She reached her hand out but pulled back. "Will he like me?" she questioned, looking up into Mitchell's eyes. "Do dogs like ghosts?"

"Why don't you just give it a try?" he asked.

Tentatively, Annie reached her hands out to take the puppy from Mitchell. He was such a puppy, all warm and wiggly and sweet. He had only been in her arms for a moment when he reached his head up to lick her cheek, yapping excitedly. "Oh, he likes me! But where did he come from?"

"He was found on the streets and nobody claimed him. He's perfectly healthy and has all his shots; and he's yours Annie, if you want him."

"Of course I want him! Don't ever think I wouldn't want to keep you," she baby talked to the puppy.

There was an aggravated noise from behind her and she turned to find George staring open mouthed at the little dog in her arms. "A dog! Really Mitchell, a dog?"

"Well it was either that or a cat," he shot back good humouredly.

Nina narrowed her eyes at him. "I somehow doubt he's going to have any problem figuring out who's alpha male George," she commented, rolling her eyes. She walked over to Annie to rub at the little guy's velvety ears. "Besides, I'm a werewolf now too and he seems to be just fine with me. I like him."

There was a bit more muttering but George knew that between the two women and the vampire he was seriously out voted. Besides, the little guy was pretty cute. "Well I'm not cleaning up after him."

Annie glared at him. "I wouldn't ask you to, he's all mine. Now go back in the kitchen and stir my gravy."

"It's a losing battle, it is," he grumbled to himself as Nina pushed him through the door.

When they were gone she turned to Mitchell with a beaming smile on her face. "Thank you so much! What made you think of it?"

He shrugged. "I know you're at home by yourself a lot when we're at work, and that it can get lonely. Plus you've been able to interact with more and more people; I figured you wouldn't have a problem with him."

"I'm glad you were right." She nuzzled the puppy's neck one more time before leaning up to kiss Mitchell's cheek. "Thank you, for making the holidays that much better. I know you're not big on celebrating."

"Well it's been a long time since I really had anything to celebrate, but things are so different with you and George and Nina, and now with this little guy home for Christmas."

They were still gazing at each other over the puppy and she looked so beautiful with that smile lighting up her face. Suddenly he didn't want to stop himself anymore, and with 'what the hell it's Christmas' ringing in his head, he leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips. The world spun for a moment as their eyes drifted shut and they drank each other in. Then he pulled away and gave the puppy one last stroke.

"Happy Christmas Annie."


End file.
